


Superpowers (Alternate)

by virusq



Series: Fifteen Characters Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six suddenly gains the power of flight. Describe a day in their life with their new superpower.<br/>(ALTERNATE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superpowers (Alternate)

Here’s an interesting fact for you: her name wasn’t “Hawke” until she spread her proverbial wings and took to the night as a vigilante. It’s true: one day she was running for her life, fending off darkspawn, and the next she was soaring around Kirkwall like a dragon.

Well, without the wings.

The actual progression was only a shade slower than that. She dodged an arrow the wrong way and fell off the Sundermount. We were all absolutely positive that was the end of it, show was over, back to work, but we peeked over the cliff anyway. There she was: eyes clamped shut, just floating like a damned leaf on the wind.

I was joking when I called her a witch. The Elf a little less so. It didn’t matter: she put the newfound abilities to good use, flying around town in the evenings, so as not to get caught. Swooping in on questionable situations; stopping crime. No one ventured to ask any questions as to why local hooligans were turning themselves in to the Guard.

Well, they did, but Red never let anyone believe the answers.

It was mighty useful, having your own floating human: always running rigging up to the top mast, pulling kittens out of trees, collecting strange alchemic ingredients off of cliff faces – hell, she was the best at grabbing things from the top shelf.

Not that anyone ever needed assistance.

I suppose it shouldn’t have been that shocking that she up and disappeared when shit went down. That fight or flight instinct had to switch gears eventually. She put up with so much fighting that she finally flew the coop, figuratively speaking.

Lesser known fact: hawks always return to their nest to settle down. She’ll have to come back, eventually.

I’m counting on it.


End file.
